guyverfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Guyver Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Starting articles Since I am so far the only editor on this Wikia I decided to start several articles and only add some infos to it. Over time I (and I hope others) will expand this articles. Diabound00 19:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Japan Legend Guyver Page why are you stealing images from http://www.japan-legend.com/wiki/index.php?title=Guyver ? also, I am curious why people are spending effort editing this wikia when the guyver advocacy project bases themselves at japan-legend.com? wouldn't it make sense, to support them over there by helping them with their articles? 15:07, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Stealing? We're not trying to do any of that, the reason why we use some of your images is because images for the Guyver franchise are kind of hard to come by. So think of yourselves as a reliable source. Also, I'm not really sure why people are spending effort editing here. But, it's up to them whether they want to or not. Like Japan Legend, we are trying to promote Guyver and keep it alive. So there's nothing really wrong with that. Well stealing is taking without permission. so unless you got permission to do that, then it is stealing. I am pretty sure that those guys would request that you state where you got the images from if you use them, so since you are not stating where you got them from then it appears that it is stealing. I happen to know for a fact that the zancrus image on here was created from scratch by the head of the guyver advocacy team. that is not a screenshot of the anime as it is too high detail, so that is his intellectual property. also, that image of aptom is coloured by the same person, those colours are 100% his property. the images with silhouettes were also constructed by him. the original lines may not he his, but he worked out the height comparison and created the resulting image. I don't know if he is aware of them being on here but if you haven't even credited him for his work and his property then i don't think that is right. 17:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Please do not use the images I created without my permission. If you need images, there are many images of zoanoids available from the visual datafiles project we completed for teh guyver fan community http://www.japan-legend.com/forum/index.php/topic/904-guyver-vdf-project/ . any zoanoids etc that are not in hte VDF are available in hte scanned volumes http://japan-legend.com/wiki/index.php?title=Guyver_Advocacy . there is no justifiable reason to use the images that I have worked on. considering how much I do for the guyver fan community, I should think that I could at least expect the courtesy of being asked before my work is reposted. as it happens, I do not give permission for my work to be posted here unless it is in a fan-art gallery with my name on it. Tiraden 03:42, December 20, 2011 (UTC) disparity in guyver promotion it seems to me that the existence of a guyver wikia is in contradiction to the guyver wiki pages on japan-legend.com where the guyver advocacy group work and take great pains to bring the most up to date information to fans. if guyver fans come to wikia and are given no reason to go to japan-legend.com then they are going to find it problematic finding out information about new manga releases etc. surely it would make more sense for these two projects to complement each other, rather than being seemingly opposing forces? it seems to me that anybody who is willing to edit here would be a bonus to hte content that is being created there. I'd like to raise the subject of what this guyver wikia is aiming to do and what possible ways these two resources can complement each other? if one resource were to concentrate on one ethic and the other resource have a different ethic, then each could make clear links to each other, outlining their differences and each advantage and disadvantage. {C obviously the whole point of the guyver advocacy project is to increase the popularity of guyver so by working these two projects to promote discussion of guyver in guyverboard, which appears to be the primary discussion forum, and increase the fanbase by increasing traffic flow to hte manga releases and the ways in which to support the manga producers. Tiraden 03:54, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Can I still use the images? Because I clearly put this and "Belongs to Guyver Advocacy." in all of the file pages. Well it's up to you, leave me an answer if you ever come back. Those images were created for a specific purpose. the images with silhouettes are intended to be part of an entire series and are meant to provide a reliable source of information. I do not wish those images to be used outside of where I placed them. I feel that the only reaonable exception would be where the page in question is not in english and said page is providing the same information to people who cannot understand english. these image scans are available without silhouettes. please use those. if you really want to show people those images that i created, you can use one as an example of my project to direct people to hte pages where i am posting my comparison images. if we can talk about how these two websites can complement each other, then I am sure we can come to some arrngement about appropriate image use. I may even provide some suitable images for this wiki of my own accord.Tiraden 13:13, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. You're always welcome to contribute.